Sweet
by Infamoux
Summary: Miguel/Kai The G-revs and Battalions are spending a day together at the park and certain Spanish blonde can’t keep his eyes off of Kai Hiwatari. What happens when Miguel finally gives in to sweet temptation? YAOI.


**Sweet**

**Summary:** [Miguel/Kai] The G-revs and Battalions are spending a day together at the park and certain Spanish blonde can't keep his eyes off of Kai Hiwatari. What happens when Miguel finally gives in to sweet temptation? YAOI.

**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai

**Side-Pairings: **Ray/Claude

**Warnings: **Yaoi (boyxboy)

**Disclaimer: If I owned this anime do you really think I'd be wasting my time writing fanfictions?**

**A/N:** And I'm back with a new fanficcy! This time it's Miguel/Kai, which is my absolute fav pairing! ^^ Yay! *glomps everyone who likes MiKa* ^^

And, duh, it's **YAOI**. Don't like it, don't read it.

**~*~*~*~**

Lick.

Lick.

Twirl.

Lick.

Miguel's eyes watched the hypnotic motion, transfixed. He watched the pink tongue dart in and out of its owner's mouth, licking away at the chocolate-and-vanilla-flavored frozen treat. His own ice-cream cone rested in his hand, forgotten.

The Beyblade World Championships had ended over a month ago and Mr. Dickinson had suggested that the beyblading teams should socialize with each other outside tournaments as well instead of just meeting for beybattles. "It will promote the idea of beyblading being a friendly sport as well as help build friendly relations between the teams," he had said during the meeting he had held with the teams.

So here they were—the Barthez Battalions and the G-revolutions—on a trip together to the park. The members of both teams got on pretty well with each other and so they had decided on meeting here today.

Miguel had been pretty happy about the decision since he had always loved spending time with the captain of the G-revs, Kai. He'd always felt very comfortable when talking to Kai. Miguel had even confided in him once about Barthez during the World Championships after Barthez had beat Miguel up for trying to stand up for Mathilda, his teammate. After that they'd become very close and Kai would stand up for Miguel whenever someone insulted him and vice versa.

Most people thought Kai was just a badass pretty-boy. What they didn't know was that Kai was much more than just a gorgeous champion beyblader. Miguel saw the side to Kai that most people didn't even know existed; his sweet, caring, selfless side. He had even started to develop feelings for the young enigma.

The only problem was he didn't know if his crush returned those feelings or not.

Miguel often asked himself why Kai would even _want_ to be with someone like him when he could do so much better. But no matter how many times he asked it, he still hoped that—by some miracle—Kai would reciprocate the feelings that Miguel had for him.

Right now they were at the park and it was a beautiful day; the sky was a fresh shade of azure, the sun felt warm on his tanned skin, and a warm breeze—rich with the sweet smell of freshly-cut grass and dancing flowers in every color imaginable, and the sound of families picnicking and children laughing and squealing—was ruffling their hair playfully. Not to mention the fact that the guy he'd been crushing on for so long was sitting beside him, eating ice-cream, and looking extremely tempting while doing it. Miguel tore his eyes away from Kai's appealing motions and surveyed the other bladers. Both the team's members were intermingling with each other, busy in their own various activities.

Ray was shamelessly flirting with Claude, who was currently blushing bright red at something Ray had said. Miguel shook his head and smiled slightly, he knew Claude had had a huge crush on Ray for quite some time now, and it looked like Ray had the same feelings for Claude. _'I wonder how long it'll take before they start having a full-blown make-out session in the middle of the park,' _Miguel mused, shaking his head.

Three seconds, apparently, because the next moment Ray had Claude pressed against a tree and was kissing him senseless.

Miguel rolled his eyes and looked away from the couple to give them some semblance of the privacy that they obviously didn't deserve since they were practically going at it in the middle of a public park.

A public park crowded with mothers—who made disgusted faces at the two—, and children—half of whom, shrieking with laughter, pointed at the couple and made loud, sloppy kissing sounds, and the other half stared wide-eyed at the two teens—all of which was ignored by the couple.

Miguel sweat-dropped and tried to pretend he didn't have any idea who they were.

Shifting his gaze away from the scene, he smiled when he saw Hilary and Mathilda sitting on the edge of the fountain, licking orange and strawberry ice-lollies that they had bought and giggling away behind their hands about something.

They, together with Julia and Mariah, had become really good friends after the Championships. But seeing as the Tigers were in China for two weeks and F-Dynasty were touring Europe with their circus family, Hilary and Mathilda were spending time together.

He saw Hilary whisper something to Mathilda who let out an audible "No. _Way!_"—even though Miguel and Kai were sitting more than twenty feet away from them, he could still hear it—to which Hilary squealed, "_Way!_" and both of them collapsed into fits of giggles. The sight made him smile wider; he'd always thought of Mathilda as a younger sister and it made him feel great to see her so happy.

The _clang_ of beyblades clashing together caught his attention and he looked toward the source of the sound. He saw Tyson, Max, and Aaron taking turns at battling with some kids. Max was giving tips to the kids and encouraging everyone before and after he beat them. Aaron was doing a demonstrative battle. And Tyson, as usual, was bragging his head off about the fact that he had been the "World Champ for three years straight. Yep, that's me! Tyson, the world champion. Heh-heh-heh. So who wants to lose to me now?"

Miguel sweat-dropped. Typical Tyson.

"Miguel, are you planning on drinking that?" a quiet voice asked.

Miguel snapped out of his 'people-watching' reverie and looked towards the source of the voice. Ruby-red orbs looked back at him, glinting teasingly, and the tip of a tongue slipped past the pale-pink lips to lick slowly at the remnants of the almost-finished ice-cream that Kai held in his hand. Miguel realized that his own ice-cream had started to melt and a few drops had even dripped onto his hand. He blushed slightly and quickly started eating it again.

Kai smiled softly as he watched the cute blush spread over the cheeks of the Spanish heartthrob seated on the ground next to him. He'd developed feelings for the blonde during their match in Spain during the Championships. After that, he'd always tried to be there for the Spaniard whenever Miguel needed help.

He wished he could tell the blonde how he felt about him but he was afraid of being rejected. Miguel might be disgusted at Kai and that would break their friendship; something Kai couldn't bear for to happen. Even if he wanted to be something more for the Gargoyle than just a friend, he was okay with things the way they are if confessing his feelings could result in the blonde cutting off their contact completely.

Besides, every time they met or talked, Kai couldn't help falling for Miguel even more. To Kai, the blonde heartthrob was perfect; kind and gentle, yet fiery and strong at the same time; he was extremely sweet and caring, not to mention drop-dead gorgeous. Kai could go on and on about Miguel and never get tired of it.

"Hey, earth to Kai."

Kai blinked, snapping out of it, "H-huh?"

"I said, 'Did you like it?'" Miguel repeated, smiling.

"Oh," Kai felt his cheeks grow warm, "Sorry, I guess I was just spacing."

Miguel chuckled lightly, "It's okay." Then his eyes glimmered mischievously, "Which planet were you on?"

'_Planet Miguel'_, Kai blushed even more, but instead of saying it out loud he stuck his tongue out childishly, grinned, and said, "None, just spacing."

Miguel laughed, "Okay then. Do you want another ice-cream? My treat."

"Sure." Kai smiled softly, tucking a stray strand of his hair behind his ear.

Miguel smiled back and got up, reaching out his hand to help Kai up as well. He didn't let go of Kai's hand even when the younger teen was standing beside him, instead he started leading Kai towards the blue and white ice-cream cart parked near the fountain.

Kai blushed when Miguel didn't let go of his hand but let him keep it; it felt very comfortable and right somehow.

Once at the cart, Miguel bought a chocolate sundae with chocolate sauce drizzled over the top and a sprinkling of chopped walnuts and hazelnuts for Kai—his favorite—and his own favorite—a strawberry cone with a chocolate center topped off with strawberry sauce—for himself.

Then he and Kai walked over to sit in a shaded spot under a big cassia tree—the tree's yellow flowers swaying in the breeze and throwing dancing patches of sunlight all around them.

Kai leaned against the smooth bark of the tree as he scooped ice-cream out of the small plastic cup, "Do you want to try some?" he asked, smiling cutely.

"If you'll try mine too," Miguel grinned.

Kai chuckled softly, "Deal." He scooped some ice-cream out with the plastic spoon and scootched closer to Miguel and put it in his mouth.

Miguel blushed slightly but swallowed and grinned, "Pretty good. Your turn," He held his ice-cream cone in front of Kai's mouth. Kai, instead of licking, took a small bite, ending up getting ice-cream on the side of his mouth. Miguel chuckled at his friend, who chuckled softly as well.

"Here, let me," Miguel leaned closer to Kai and, bracing his hand on the tree next to Kai's head, licked the small bit of ice-cream off. Pulling away, he saw Kai's wide eyes and the dark blush marring his cheeks and his own eyes widened as well, _'Oh crap, what was I thinking?! Kai's gonna _kill_ me!'_ he thought, horrified.

But Kai's next move caught him completely off-guard. The young enigma smirked slightly and—with a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes—leaned in to place a soft kiss to Miguel's lips.

Now it was Miguel's turn to blush.

Kai pulled back slightly and smiled, "How was that?"

Miguel grinned, "Sweet." Before pulling his new boyfriend close for another kiss.

**~*~*~*~**

**N'awww ^^ I just L*O*V*E 8MiKa8**

**This was the first of many Miguel/Kai fanfics hopefully. ^^ I can't wait to write more fluffy shtuff about these two. ^^**

***Is in her :typerhappy: mode* =D**

**Thanks for reading y'all! ^^**

**Spread the lurve, REVIEW!**

**(Yes, I'm in a good mood, can't you tell?) ^^**

**Infa~**


End file.
